Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic and other applications. Semiconductor devices comprise, among other things, integrated circuits or discrete devices that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing one or more types of thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material to form the integrated circuits.
Light emitting diodes are used in a number of applications for lighting, displays, televisions, monitor screens, and others. In many such applications, a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs), which may be discrete LEDs or an array of LEDs, is connected to a silicon driver chip. The silicon driver chip controls the LED parameters such as turning on/off as well as the brightness and others.